


Pewnej cichej nocy w Shady Belle

by Nigaki



Series: Ujarzmiony zachód [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Chapter 4: Saint Denis (Red Dead Redemption 2), Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loyalty, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Self-Hatred, Slow Dancing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Po odzyskaniu Jacka z łap Bronte, John i Arthur odłączają się od przyjęcia i spędzają chwilę ze sobą nim rzeczywistość boleśnie ściąga ich z powrotem na ziemię.





	Pewnej cichej nocy w Shady Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Tak szczerze to piszę te opowiadania tylko po to, by z telefonu mieć łatwy dostęp do tagu z Morstonem ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> One-shot bardzo mocno zainspirowany rysunkiem w wykonaniu levik z tumblra. Tytuł także wzięłam stamtąd. To taki piękny art.  
https://whydoihavetotellmyname.tumblr.com/post/186141275910/one-quiet-night-at-shady-bell

To były ciężkie trzy dni. Cały ich gang był jednym wielkim strzępkiem nerwów, choć Dutch starał się jak mógł by zachować pozory, że wszystko w porządku. John nie był pewny, czy czyni go to bardziej naiwnym, czy pełnym wiary, ale skłaniał się ku pierwszej opcji.

W końcu ciężko zachować spokój, gdy dwóch twoich towarzyszy wjeżdża do obozu z trzecim przerzuconym przez konia i z odstrzeloną połową twarzy. Ciężko też o spokój, gdy spanikowana matka stawia na nogi cały gang, bo porwali jej syna.

Jego syna.

Jack był mu w większości przypadków obojętny odkąd tylko się urodził. Jego płacz irytował, gdy był jeszcze mały i potrafił wrzeszczeć całą noc, nie dając innym spać. Potem zrobił się wszędobylski i zaglądał wszędzie, także do jego namiotu i ruszał jego rzeczy, a Abigail nawet nie próbowała go pilnować. Prawdopodobnie w ramach zemsty.

Nie czuł nic do tego chłopaka, ale mimo to najchętniej by go nie oglądał ani go nie słuchał, kiedy w niewielu rzadkich przypadkach Jack zbierał się na odwagę, by się do niego odezwać. Gdyby Abigail tak nie naciskała na to, że to jego syn, pewnie lepiej znosiłby obecność chłopaka. Może nawet byłby wobec niego uprzejmy jak Arthur, który miał szczęście zostać tylko wujkiem jak pozostali mężczyźni w gangu.

Na ojca został wytypowany on, chociaż Abigail nie mogła być pewna tego, że się nie myli. Nie miał pojęcia skąd to wiedziała, czy to jakaś kobieca intuicja czy inne czary, ale im mocniej upierała się przy swoim, tym większą niechęcią darzył pomysł bycia ojcem.

Gdyby chłopak okazał się być jego synem, to oznaczałoby, że John Marston znowu coś schrzanił, a absolutnie nie chciał się do tego przyznawać. Zresztą i tak nie chciał mieć dziecka. Mógłby przy nim pomagać i się nim opiekować, gdyby nie był do tego zmuszany przez domniemane więzy krwi, ale ojcostwo go przerastało.

Przez cztery lata życia Jacka odrzucał go od siebie i odcinał. Traktował jak obce dziecko, syna któregoś z kompanów, a nie własne. Czasami myślał o tym, jak by to było być ojcem chłopaka, co by robił, ale nachodziło go wtedy poczucie winy, więc szybko przestawał i wracał do punktu wyjścia, w którym Jack był tylko przypadkowym dzieckiem, a on nie musiał się martwić o to, czy musi się zająć drugim człowiekiem. Wychować go i nauczyć wszystkiego co sam umiał tak jak powinni robić ojcowie.

Nigdy przez takie rozważania nie doprowadził się do stanu, w którym szczerze rozważał ojcostwo. Zawsze była to tylko hipotetyczna sytuacja. Aż do przedwczoraj, gdy wieczorem nad brzegiem jeziora wspominał w spokoju i melancholii wspólne napady z Seanem, kiedy nagle podbiegła do niego Abigail pytając, czy nie widział Jacka.

Jego pierwszą reakcją była irytacja. Przeszkodziła mu w żałobie, nie był w nastroju na kolejną gadkę o tym, że powinien zachować się w końcu jak mężczyzna. Nim zdążył kobietę spławić, Abigail powtórzyła pytanie i wtedy zobaczył w jej oczach strach, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie jej kolejne gierki czy podchwytliwe pytanie tylko poważna sytuacja.

Ruszyli do pogrążonej w smutku reszty, Abigail zaczęła wypytywać wszystkich po kolei o to gdzie jest Jack, ale nikt nie znał odpowiedzi. Każdy zaczął się rozglądać, Micah zasugerował, ze może chłopak się utopił jak prawie utopił się jego tatuś przed laty.

To miał być tylko żart, próba rozładowania napięcia. Mimo to John podążył wzrokiem w kierunku jeziora i strach ścisnął go za gardło. Nie dlatego, że sam bał się wody, ale dlatego, że pierwszy raz w życiu bał się o Jacka.

Był tym tak zaskoczony, że dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Kieran nieśmiało podszedł do Hoseii i zaczął mu coś mówić. W tej samej chwili do obozu przyjechał Arthur, zupełnie nieświadomy tego co się stało.

Abigail wpadła w histerię, w końcu nawet Dutch zaszyty w swoim namiocie dowiedział się o zamieszaniu i zaczął się zarzekać, że odzyskają Jacka, którego według Kierana porwali Braithwaite’owie.

John zacisnął pieści tak mocno, że aż zranił się paznokciami w dłonie. Braithwaite’owie. Zamierzał zapamiętać to nazwisko do końca życia, by mieć pewność, że wybije ich wszystkich co do joty. Co za potwory porywają niewinne dziecko? Po co? Skoro tym kazirodczym gnidom udało się dostać do obozu, czemu nie podjęli honorowej walki tylko skupili się na małym chłopcu, który niczemu nie był winny, zwłaszcza grzechów ojca.

Jeśli chcieli kogoś karać, powinni byli dopaść Johna za udział w kradzieży koni, a nie Jacka. Jack nie zrobił nic złego. Zupełnie nic, przez całe swoje krótkie życie. Był zwykłym dzieckiem, niewinnym, jeszcze nie przeża rtym przez truciznę życia, jakie wiedli.

Był tylko zwykłym chłopcem, a John traktował go jak zarazę.

Złość mieszała się u niego ze wstydem, gdy jechali do posiadłości Braithwaite’ów. Wszyscy rewolwerowcy poza Micah ruszyli na pomoc, nie trzeba ich nawet było namawiać. Cały gang kochał Jacka. Każdy, tylko nie ten, który powinien najbardziej i bezwarunkowo.

John popatrzył na Arthura, który jechał obok niego. Arthur już na niego patrzył, oczy miał ostre i skupione, twarz napiętą i pochmurną, ale wszystko to zniknęło na chwilę, gdy spoglądali na siebie przez parę sekund. Nie trwało to długo, ale wystarczyło, by John poczuł choć trochę spokoju, gdy Arthur samym spojrzeniem zapewniał go, że odzyskają Jacka. Dla Abigail.

I dla niego.

Im bliżej byli celu, tym większa wzbierała w nim wściekłość. Był gotowy wejść do posiadłości sam i zastrzelić każdego na miejscu, ale wiedział, że musi się hamować. Jack nie potrzebował teraz szaleńca, tylko odpowiedzialnego ojca, który go uratuje.

Był gotowy znaleźć go w końcu w którymś z wielu pokoi, objąć go mocno i nigdy nie puszczać, przeprosić za to, jak się wobec niego zachowywał. Zamiast Jacka znaleźli tylko więcej członków tego wsobnego rodu.

Z przyjemnością patrzył jak cały ich dom, ich spuścizna płonie wraz z nimi samymi, na zawsze uwięzionymi w środku. Miał ochotę osobiście wykonać egzekucję na żmii, która wypuściła na świat całe to plugastwo, ale nie warto było tracić na nią kuli. Wiedzieli już co się stało z Jackiem, musieli działać dalej. Catherine Braithwaite niech patrzy, jak odbierają jej co najcenniejsze, tak jak ona odebrała to jemu i Abigail.

Wspólna jazda z Arthurem i krótka strzelanina następnego dnia pomogła mu się trochę uspokoić. Daleko mu jeszcze było do poczucia ulgi, zwłaszcza gdy Pinkertoni pojawili się w obozie, ale każdy oddech nie sprawiał już bólu, a dłonie przestały się trząść.

Oczyścili ich nową kryjówkę z dzikich lokatorów i sprowadzili resztę. Najchętniej pominąłby całą tę przeprowadzkę i ruszył od razu do Saint Denis po syna, ale musieli najpierw zadbać o bezpieczeństwo gangu. Siedział więc cicho i nie sprzeciwiał się. Udawał, że jest spokojny, choć w środku cały się trząsł z nerwów.

Gorsze od tego całego strachu, było obserwowanie Abigail. Chodziła spanikowana po obozie, nie zmrużyła oka odkąd Jack został porwany. Gdyby nie to, że musiał być dla niej silny, wyglądałby teraz podobnie.

Ciężko było uwierzyć jak jedno porwanie zmieniło jego spojrzenie na Jacka. Jak szybko to się stało. Z obojętności w strach w zaledwie kilka sekund, podczas których Abigail powtórzyła pytanie, które wciąż zadręczało mu myśli.

„Widziałeś Jacka?”

Abigail czuła wtedy taką panikę, jakiej nigdy u niej nie słyszał. Czuł ją wyraźnie, bo dotknęła i jego. W mgnieniu oka. Nie potrafił logicznie wytłumaczyć jak to się stało. To wyglądało tak, jakby od dawna czuł, że Jack to jego syn, tylko się tego wypierał. Ze strachu. Z głupoty. Jak to Arthur powiedział? Zawsze uciekał przed odpowiedzialnością?

To by pasowało.

Jaki by nie był powód, przez cztery lata zmarnował masę czasu i zachował się jak ostatni drań. Zamiast spędzać czas z synem, ignorował go. Zamiast go uczyć, wolał pić. Zamiast się z nim bawić, dbał tylko o swoją rozrywkę.

Wyobrażał to sobie siedząc w nowym obozie i wyczekując dalszych poleceń. Widział własnymi oczami siebie, jak wychowuje Jacka i zajmuje się nim. W chwilach tego całego niepokoju, takie wyobrażenia zapewniały mu choć trochę ulgi, ale i żalu.

Teraz już rozumiał wściekłość Arthura ilekroć poruszał ten temat. Cały ten czas odrzucał coś wspaniałego, a gdy wreszcie się zorientował, mogło być już za późno. Być może stracił jedyną okazję na bycie ojcem. Nigdy nie powie Jackowi jak mu przykro. I przez co? Przez strach. Przez dumę. Przez ignorancję. Przez pychę.

Nawet jeśli odzyskają Jacka, nie zasłużył na niego. Chłopak powinien mieć lepszego ojca. Każdy w obozie nadałby się do tej roli lepiej niż jego własny ojciec, który jak głupek wypierał się go przez cztery lata, bo sam myślał jeszcze jak dziecko, a nie dorosły mężczyzna którym był. A przynajmniej za jakiego się uważał.

Nie stanął nawet na wysokości nawet wtedy. Zamiast ruszyć tyłek i szukać syna, siedział w swoim nowym pokoju i użalał się nad sobą, podczas gdy Dutch i Arthur wyjechali jakieś dwie godziny wcześniej do Saint Denis i próbowali znaleźć Jacka za niego.

Nie zamierzał dłużej siedzieć bezczynnie, był w stanie pomóc i zamierzał to zrobić.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz i ruszył do konia, ale nie zaszedł daleko, nim drogę zablokowała mu Abigail.

\- John…

\- Jadę do Saint Denis – poinformował ją i ominął. Słyszał, jak usiłuje za nim nadążyć.

\- John, jeśli…

\- Odzyskam naszego syna, Abigail – obiecał jej, odwracając się w jej stronę. Złapał ją za ramiona, cała drżała, ale pod wpływem jego dotyku uspokoiła się. Oczy zaszły jej łzami , a na ustach przez moment pojawił się uśmiech, nim znów niepokój znalazł miejsce na jej twarzy.

Miał nadzieję, że zrozumiała, co chce jej przekazać.

_Przepraszam. Za wszystko. Będę lepszym ojcem jeśli mi pozwolisz. Zadbam o niego. O ciebie. Nic mu się już nigdy nie stanie_.

W mieście szukał Arthura, ale na Dutcha natrafił jako pierwszego. Udali się do tego całego Brontego, a Arthur niedługo potem dołączył.

Bronte był dziwnym człowiekiem. Coś od razu się w nim nie podobało, gdy się na niego patrzyło. Może to przez to, że był Włochem, a ci z natury byli diametralnie inni od Amerykanów. Potomkowie cezarów, czy za kogo się tam uważali. 

Udało im się z nim dogadać, podejrzanie szybko. Nie trzeba było być szulerem, by zwietrzyć podstęp, ale wystarczyło być zaślepionym, by go nie zauważyć. Jak Dutch.

Od razu wywęszył szansę na zarobek, ale John i Arthur obawiali się, że jedyne co zwęszył, to kolejna kupa gówna, w które coraz bardziej się zatapiali odkąd uciekli z Blackwater.

Nie było jednak czasu by to roztrząsać, mieli przysługę do wyświadczenia i tym się właśnie zajęli. Jak zwykłe sługusy na usługach wielkiego pana zrobili wszystko co chciał. Nie mieli odwagi odmówić, choć zginanie karku przed kimś takim było uwłaczające i upokarzające dla nich obu. Byli bandytami, panami samych siebie, nie najemnikami czy chłopcami na posyłki. Odpowiadali przed nikim.

Robili to jednak dla Jacka, który już czekał z Dutchem na ich powrót.

Pamiętał dzień, kiedy Abigail urodziła i pierwszy raz zobaczył Jacka. Popatrzył na niego tylko chwilę, skrzywił się z niechęcią i nawet nie wziął niemowlaka na ręce, gdy Grimshaw mu go oferowała, zachęcając by potrzymał syna.

\- To nie mój syn – powiedział wtedy.

Gdy zobaczył znów Jacka po porwaniu, jedyne o czym mógł myśleć było „to mój syn!”.

Nigdy nie zapomni tej radości w oczach Jacka i jego uśmiechu, gdy ruszył biegiem prosto w jego ramiona. Podniósł chłopca z ziemi i przycisnął szybko do siebie, odczuwając taką radość, że aż mu łzy napłynęły do oczu. Odetchnął głęboko, tuląc Jacka do siebie i nie chcąc go już nigdy wypuszczać. Tutaj był bezpieczny, tak mógł go chronić.

Arthur patrzył na nich z boku, z uśmiechem i jednocześnie z tęsknotą w oczach. John uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością nim skupił się znów na Jacku w swoich ramionach.

To go między innymi ominęło. Nie miał pojęcia, że zwykłe uściskanie syna jest takie niesamowite. Czuł miłość Jacka, gdy ten wtulał się w niego z równie wielkim entuzjazmem, co on tulił go do siebie. Jeśli takie były zalety bycia ojcem, to był nawet większym głupcem niż mu się wydawało.

Mógł to mieć już cztery lata temu. Od samego początku. Mógł doświadczyć wielu wspaniałych rzeczy, które ominęły go bezpowrotnie, bo nie widział się w przyszłości w związku z kimkolwiek innymi niż z Arthurem.

Następnych chwil już nie przegapi. Nie widział pierwszych kroków Jacka, nie słyszał jego pierwszych słów, ale będzie przy nim, gdy nauczy się pisać i kaligrafować. Gdy nauczy się liczyć. Osobiście nauczy go jeździć konno, strzelać, polować. Nauczy go wszystkiego i z dumą będzie patrzył jak chłopak dorasta.

Bo Jack był jego synem. Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

Popatrzył chłopcu w oczy, dostrzegając w nich błysk, który widział już wielokrotnie, gdy przeglądał się w lustrze. Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? Jak mógł być tak ślepy?

Koniec z tym. Miał dość wypierania się ojcostwa. Porwanie Jacka otworzyło mu oczy jak żadne argumenty Abigail czy innych nie potrafiły. W końcu docenił to, co dał mu los, a czym nie mogło się pochwalić wielu innych mężczyzn, którzy nigdy nie będą mieć dzieci albo stracili je bezpowrotnie, bez dostania drugiej szansy jak John. 

Po trzech dniach, horror dobiegł końca i wszyscy mogli odetchnąć, a zwłaszcza Abigail. Najpierw płakała i śmiała się na przemian, a potem z troską oglądała Jacka, szukając ran czy krzywd.

Podziękowała całej ich trójce za znalezienie jej syna. Nie musiała nawet tego robić, odnalezienie go było obowiązkiem Johna. Znów starał się jej to dać do zrozumienia bez słów i chyba pojęła, bo uśmiechnęła się do niego nim zabrała Jacka do reszty, by gang mógł uczcić jego powrót. 

Arthur poklepał Johna po ramieniu nim też dołączył do reszty. Wkrótce i on zasiadł przy ognisku, przyjmując butelkę z piwem i rozluźniając się. Wreszcie.

Stras ostatnich trzech dni uleciał z jego ciała i umysłu, gdy tak patrzył na swoją małą rodzinę. Jack ze swojego miejsca na kolanach Abigail opowiadał z przejęciem o Włochach, o tym jaki był dzielny i jak wiedział, że jego papa go odnajdzie.

Robiło mu się ciepło na sercu gdy tego słuchał. Jack miał wszelkie powody, by go nienawidzić, ale zamiast tego chłopak i tak go kochał, a nawet w niego wierzył. Naprawdę nie wiedział co zrobił, że został obdarowany takim szczęściem w postaci tego chłopca, ale obiecał sobie tu i teraz, że zacznie doceniać to co dostał, zwłaszcza drugą szansę na naprawę błędów z czterech lat.

Wciąż nie wiedział jak być ojcem, ale chciał spróbować, bo nie chciał już nigdy usłyszeć, jak Jack nazywa kogoś innego tatą. Zamiast tego chciał widzieć radość w jego oczach po powrocie do obozu, słyszeć entuzjazm w głosie, gdy będą się witać.

Chciał tego wszystkiego, bo Jack na to zasługiwał. By mieć ojca. I chciał tego dla siebie. Poczuć jak to jest, gdy taki mały człowiek traktuje cię jak najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu. Być dla kogoś takiego całym światem i odpowiedzią na wszelkie pytania.

To brzmiało… wspaniale.

Może to nadmiar alkoholu, albo nieopisane szczęście, które odczuwał odkąd zobaczył znów Jacka, ale poczuł się przytłoczony tym wszystkim, a wzruszenie ścisnęło go za gardło. Musiał na chwilę odejść zanim się rozklei przed wszystkimi i da im powody do naśmiewania się z niego na najbliższych kilka lat.

Wstał nieco chwiejnie i doczłapał do domu. Dopił butelkę z piwem, którą zabrał ze sobą, a którą po skończeniu odstawił na stolik pod ścianą. Oczy zaczęły go szczypać, ale wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i trochę mu przeszło. Przynajmniej wzruszenie, bo nie wiadomo skąd powrócił strach i zebrało mu się na rzyganie, choć to drugie to też mogła być wina alkoholu.

Wypili już sporo, wszyscy byli zbyt szczęśliwi z powodu powrotu Jacka, by liczyć wypite butelki. Cały gang był pijany, każdy robił się coraz odważniejszy i bardziej chętny do zabawy. Javier przygrywał na gitarze skoczną melodię, którą słychać było nawet wewnątrz, podobnie jak śmiechy i głośne dyskusje co bardziej pijanych kompanów.

Wszyscy się dobrze bawili, a jego znów z jakiegoś powodu ogarnęło przerażenie. Ciężko dysząc oparł się o ścianę ręką i popatrzył w podłogę, na której wciąż było widać plamę po krwi człowieka, którego osobiście zabił, odreagowując porwanie Jacka.

Chyba dopiero do niego docierało jak blisko był utraty syna. Wcześniej złość i desperacja przysłaniały mu wszystko inne, nie pozwalały się zbytnio martwić i zastanawiać nad tym, co może się stać. W jego głowie były tylko myśli o strzelaniu do ludzi, którzy porwali mu syna i którzy go przetrzymywali, nic więcej.

Teraz wyobraźnia to wszystko nadrabiała. Zamknął na moment oczy, by szybciej się uspokoić, ale gdy tylko opuścił powieki, zobaczył przed oczami ciało Jacka. Zastrzelone, z poderżniętym gardłem, rozebrane, sine. Leżało na podłodze w holu Braithwaite’ów, czekając na jego przybycie jak powitalny prezent. Albo u Bronte, rozłożone na kanapie jak przykrycie ze skóry. W jakiejś obskurnej uliczce w Saint Denis, rzucone na górę śmieci jak jeden z nich. Wyrzucone na brzeg przez wodę.

Tak wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak, w tak wielu momentach mogli znaleźć Jacka martwego. Nie powinni byli nigdy do tego porwania dopuścić. Zwłaszcza on. Nic by się nie stało, gdyby zachowywał się jak ojca przystało.

Nic się Jackowi nie przytrafiło i wydawał się być w porządku, ale na pewno był przerażony cały ten czas i nie wiedział co się dzieje, czemu zabrali go od matki, od gangu, który był dla niego rodziną. Żadne dziecko nie powinno być na coś takiego wystawione. Nie powinno się zastanawiać, czy po raz ostatni widziało rodziców i czy zostanie samo na tym świecie. John aż za dobrze wiedział jaka to przerażająca perspektywa. 

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Arthur musiał wykorzystać to jak głośna była muzyka i ciężki oddech Johna, bo nawet go nie usłyszał jak wszedł. Teraz słyszał go jednak bardzo wyraźnie, każdy krok kiedy podchodził bliżej, aż znalazł się tuż obok, a jego dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu Johna.

Wstrzymał oddech, gdy po chwili znalazła się w jego włosach, przeczesując je delikatnie, z troską, bez żadnego ukrytego kontekstu. Najzwyklejsze wsparcie, za które John był teraz niezwykle wdzięczny.

\- Tak – odparł i wyprostował się, co niestety poskutkowało tym, że Arthur zabrał dłoń, ale na szczęście nie odsunął się. Jego obecność była teraz dla Johna podporą, gdy powoli dochodził do siebie po tych okropnych wizjach, jakie podsunął mu zmęczony tym wszystkim mózg. – Po prostu… Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że tak się zmartwię, gdy Jack będzie w niebezpieczeństwie.

Jeszcze parę dni temu wyśmiałby każdego, kto by mu to zasugerował. Teraz nie było mu do śmiechu, tylko po prostu wstyd.

\- Mówiłem ci.

Popatrzył na Arthura i tak jak się spodziewał, uśmiechał się z wyższością.

\- Mówiłeś – przyznał mu rację. Dobry humor mu wracał, a uśmiech sam wkradł się na usta. – Będziesz się tym teraz chwalił cały czas?

\- Lubię słuchać, gdy przyznają mi rację – odparł po prostu i szturchnął Johna ramieniem.

\- Miałeś rację – powiedział znowu rozbawiony. – Przepraszam, że tyle czasu zajęło mi zorientowanie się.

\- Nie przepraszaj mnie tylko Abigail – poradził mu. – I swojego syna.

Swojego syna. Jego syna. Syna.

\- Mojego syna – powtórzył. Zrobiło mu się sucho w gardle. – Cholera, Arthurze, prawie go straciłem. Chyba… Chyba go kocham.

Nie wiedział jak wygląda miłość ojca do dziecka, zawsze był po drugiej stronie barykady, to wszystko było dla niego takie nowe i nie wiedział jak sobie z tym radzić, czy to co czuje to w ogóle miłość, a nie po prostu troska o niewinne dziecko. Skąd miał to wiedzieć? Nikt go tego nie nauczył.

Arthur na pewno wiedział.

\- To dobrze – pochwalił, kompletnie nieprzejęty paniką Johna.

\- Gdyby coś mu się stało, nie wybaczyłbym sobie.

Nie miałby nawet na to czasu, bo Abigail osobiście by go zabiła. I słusznie, bo byłaby to jego wina.

\- Hej, wszystko jest przecież w porządku – uspokoił go szybko Arthur, łapiąc go za ręce, z którymi John nie wiedział co zrobić, więc z radością dał sobie je złapać. – Jack jest z nami i obiecuję, że nie pozwolę, by znowu coś mu się stało.

W oczach i głosie Arthura można było znaleźć tylko szczerość. John przytaknął i ścisnął jego dłonie, które po chwili rozłączyli.

\- Ja też – dodał szybko. – Będę go chronić do ostatniej kropli krwi. Jest moją rodziną. Jak ty. Jak Abigail. Jak Hosea.

Arthur nawet nie zasugerował, by dodać do tej rodziny Dutcha, a jemu w ogóle nie przeszło to przez myśl. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej tracili wiarę w swojego lidera. Porwanie Jacka wcale nie pomogło podtrzymać morale, a ślepa wiara zaczęła powoli odzyskiwać wzrok.

\- Dziękuję, że pomogłeś mi go odzyskać – odezwał się znowu John, patrząc na ukochanego z wdzięcznością i robiąc mały krok w jego stronę. Już wcześniej stali wystarczająco blisko, ale teraz czuby ich butów stykały się ze sobą, a oni przy głębszych wdechach otarliby się o siebie klatkami piersiowymi.

Bez Arthura przy jego boku, pewnie już na samym początku zrobiłby coś głupiego. Ukochany pomógł mu zachować czysty umysł, gdy wdarli się do Braithwaite’ów, a potem także w Saint Denis, najpierw u Bronte, potem na cmentarzu.

Chciał jakoś okazać swoją wdzięczność, a ponieważ słowa nie oddałyby tego co czuł, zamiast skorzystać z nich, objął Arthura w pasie i złączył ich ciała razem. Dłonie Arthura od razu powędrowały do jego policzków i przyciągnęły go do tak upragnionego przez nich obu pocałunku.

Nie spieszyli się, nie chcieli się pobudzić, chcieli po prostu siebie poczuć i przekazać swoje uczucia w najlepszy możliwe sposób. John włożył w ten pocałunek całą swoją wdzięczność i ulgę, chciał był Arthur wiedział jak wiele znaczy dla niego jego pomoc, jak wiele znaczy on sam.

W odpowiedzi dostawał tę samą ulgę, a oprócz niej także radość i miłość, których nigdy nie miał dość podczas ich pocałunków. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej żywy niż w takich chwilach, kiedy jedyne co czuli, to siebie.

Tak samo jak Arthur zaczął, tak i skończył, skubiąc jeszcze wargę Johna zębami i wzdychając błogo. Wciąż trzymając go za policzki, pogładził go po nich kciukami i uśmiechnął się.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiedział mu, cofając się i zabierając ręce. – Też kocham tego dzieciaka.

Byłby zdziwiony, gdyby było inaczej.

Odwzajemniając uśmiech, popatrzył ukochanemu w oczy, nie mogąc przestać w nie patrzeć. Ostatnim razem widział je takie pełne blasku, gdy polowali razem na bizona. Sporo czasu minęło od tamtego polowania, bał się już, że żaden z nich nie będzie miał w najbliższym czasie powodów do radości.

Powrót Jacka to zmienił. Obaj woleliby, żeby powód do radości był inny, ale dzięki temu przyjęciu choć na chwilę można było zapomnieć, że Mac umarł gdzieś skatowany przez Pinkertonów, Jenny została postrzelona w czasie ucieczki i umarła w samotności, Davey leżał pochowany w górach pod śniegiem, a Sean zaledwie trzy dni temu przestał kłapać jadaczką, bo została mu odstrzelona.

Przez jedną noc znowu znaleźli się w czasach swojej świetności.

\- Powinniśmy wracać do reszty – zasugerował John, gdy ich kompani roześmiali się głośno na zewnątrz.

Jeśli zaraz nie wrócą, pozostali mogą zacząć coś podejrzewać.

\- Zostań – polecił mu Arthur, zaciskając palce na jego nadgarstku gdy próbował odejść, po chwili łapiąc go za dłoń i splatając razem ich palce. Serce Johna przyspieszyło. – Wszyscy są zbyt pijani, żeby zauważyć naszą nieobecność.

Ciężko było odmówić, gdy te niebieskie oczy spoglądały na niego z nadzieją. I gdy samemu nie chciało się odejść.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Chciał się upewnić, bo z nich dwóch, to Arthur z reguły pilnował, by nie zapędzili się za bardzo z czułościami, gdy przebywali w obozie i mogli zostać w każdej chwili przyłapani. Alkohol musiał go mocno ośmielić, choć wypił mniej niż pozostali, wystarczająco jednak, by zaczerwieniły mu się policzki. A może to była wina czegoś innego? Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czy Arthur miał je czerwone od początku rozmowy.

\- Zatańcz ze mną – zaproponował nagle i szybko, tak że John ledwo zrozumiał słowa, które wprawiły go w osłupienie.

\- Co?

Arthur ścisnął jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się do niego, a jego rumieniec tylko się pogłębił. John zdał sobie sprawę, gdy został nieznacznie pociągnięty w stronę ukochanego bez czekania na odpowiedź, że on też się rumieni. Ciepło w policzkach było wręcz parzące i rozprzestrzeniało się powoli po całej twarzy, aż po czubki uszu.

\- Zatańcz ze mną – powtórzył Arthur i pociągnął go za sobą na środek pokoju, gdzie było trochę miejsca wśród zalegających tu rupieci. Niezbyt idealne miejsce do tańca, ale nogi Johna same podążały za Arthurem. – No chodź.

Chciał tego. Nigdy nie tańczyli, może gdy byli pijani – bardziej niż teraz – i tylko jakiś głupkowaty taniec, ale to nie było to samo, co teraz proponował Arthur. Nie musiał nawet mówić, że chodzi mu o wolny taniec, taki jaki tańczą zakochane pary na wytwornych balach i w obszernych salach.

Byli zakochani. Może zamiast balu i sali do niego przeznaczonej mieli tylko zapyziałą dziurę na środku bagna, a przyjęcie było pijacką potańcówką, ale nie ostudziło to zapału Johna, który z uśmiechem dał się przyciągnąć jeszcze bliżej. Tym razem Arthur nie ruszył się razem z nim tylko objął go wolną ręką w pasie.

\- Co jak ktoś tu wejdzie i nas zobaczy? – zmartwił się John, pozwalając lękom przedrzeć się przez zasłonę kompletnego oczarowania, jakie teraz odczuwał.

\- Nikt nas nie zobaczy – zapewnił Arthur, poprawiając dłoń na jego talii oraz tą, którą trzymał go za rękę. – Chcę z tobą zatańczyć.

Bóg jeden wiedział czemu, ale John nie zamierzał tego kwestionować, bo też tego chciał, bardziej niż początkowo mu się wydawało. Nie przestając się uśmiechać, położył drugą dłoń na ramieniu Arthura i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, by między ich ciałami było jak najmniej przestrzeni albo najlepiej wcale.

Javier po kilku głębszych wpadł w melancholijny nastrój i teraz przygrywał coś spokojniejszego, a nie skocznego jak na początku, gdy jeszcze wszyscy byli w stanie tańczyć. Gitarę nadal było słychać, zwłaszcza gdy się w nią wsłuchało.

Arthur ruszył pierwszy, a John za nim, naśladując jego kroki. Obaj nie byli dobrymi tancerzami, ale gdy zaczęli, poczuli dziwną lekkość, która mocno ułatwiała cały taniec. Wpatrzeni sobie nawzajem w oczy, poruszali się do rytmu na niewielkiej przestrzeni, uważając by na nic nie wpaść.

John był wniebowzięty. Przeżył z Arthurem wiele chwil, ale nigdy taką. Muzyka drgała w całym jego ciele, nawet serce zdawało się bić w jej rytmie. Arthur prowadził, obejmując go pewnie i blisko, nie pozwalając się oddalić. To co robili nie przypominało pewnie nawet pełnoprawnego tańca, ruszali się po prostu do muzyki, robiąc kółka i bujając się trochę.

Taniec sam w sobie, zdał sobie sprawę John, nie był teraz najważniejszy. To jego bliskość i intymność, patrzenie sobie w oczy, spokój który im to dawało, to się liczyło. Ich taniec mógłby być i prawdopodobnie był, najpaskudniejszym na świecie, ale to nie zmieniało tego, że czuli się wspaniale w swoich ramionach, mogąc choć raz bawić się jak każda inna para kochanków.

Próbowali czegoś nowego, czegoś na swój sposób wyzwalającego. John nie potrafił tego do końca opisać, ale czuł się wolny i zniewolony jednocześnie. Taniec pozwalał mu zapomnieć o tym gdzie są i jak się tu znaleźli, ale spojrzenie Arthura nie pozwoliło mu całkowicie odpłynąć myślami gdzie indziej. Nie bez towarzystwa. 

Był dziki, zawsze tak było, ale z tego łańcucha nigdy nie spróbuje się zerwać.

Czuł się dziwnie podekscytowany od samego początku pomimo spokojnej muzyki. Był pewien, że dłonie mu się trzęsą i że Arthur to czuje. Sam był w stanie wyczuć drżenie dłoni ukochanego. Ich oddechy też nie były spokojne, a przez ciało Johna co chwilę przechodziły dreszcze, które za każdym razem sprawiały, że przez sekundę lub dwie poruszali się szybciej, z większą werwą, nie potrafiąc ustać w miejscu.

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że taniec może być taki ekscytujący, że tak bardzo wyzwala radość. W tym momencie, w ramionach Arthura, czuł się jak najszczęśliwszy człowiek na całym świecie i widział w oczach ukochanego, że ten czuje to samo, a ich serca pękają w szwach od nadmiaru szczęścia.

Czas stanął dla nich w miejscu, bał się nawet mrugnąć, by nie zepsuć tego, czym stała się ta noc. Tańczyli i tańczyli, Arthur w pewnym momencie zabrał dłoń z jego talii i zamienił ich role. Teraz John prowadził, nie wiedząc nawet co dokładnie robi. Liczyły się dla niego tylko oczy ukochanego, jego delikatny uśmiech, gdy rozkoszowali się tą wspólną chwilą.

Arthur zaczął nucić do melodii granej przez Javiera. John zaśmiał się, nie przejmując się, że brzmiało to bardziej jak chichot jakiejś panienki. Z szerokim uśmiechem objął mocniej ukochanego w pasie i przycisnął mocniej do siebie. Nie mogli się już swobodnie poruszać, ale mogli zetknąć swe czoła razem z czego od razu skorzystali.

Wciąż podrygując do muzyki, westchnęli głęboko, nadal nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, nawet na moment. Przymknęli oczy, ale nie pozwolili im zamknąć się kompletnie, nie chcąc by to wszystko jeszcze się skończyło, przestać czuć nawzajem swoje ciała przylegające ściśle do siebie, tak że przy każdym ruchu nie byli w stanie stwierdzić, kto poruszył się pierwszy.

Wszystkie jego zmartwienia poszły w niepamięć, nawet Jack. Chciał tylko zostać z Arthurem i tańczyć już bez końca, do końca ich życia. Czuł się wolny, szczęśliwy. Marzył, by mieć to na co dzień, zwyczajne życie, pewne życie, ale jedyną rzeczą, jakiej obecnie mógł być pewny to tego, że w każdej chwili mogą zginać. Wszyscy.

Taniec czynił go wolnym tylko chwilowo. Chyba że coś z tym zrobią.

\- Ucieknijmy – wyszeptał wprost w usta ukochanego, nachylając się do nich. Ich wargi zetknęły się na moment, posyłając przez ciało Johna dreszcz. – Ty, ja, Abigail i Jack. Teraz, zaraz. Zostawmy to, tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

\- Wiem – zgodził się z nim Arthur, ale już po samym tonie jego głosu John wiedział, że usłyszy odmowę. – Ale nie możemy.

\- Możemy – upierał się zdesperowany. – Jack został porwany, ty wcześniej prawie zginąłeś. Dwa razy. Kto będzie następny? Ja? Abigail? Ktoś inny? Co musi się stać, żebyś w końcu się zgodził?

Arthur złapał go za ramiona i odsunął kawałek. Tylko kawałek, ale John miał wrażenie, że stoją po dwóch przeciwległych stronach pokoju. Ich taniec się skończył, a wraz z nim wolność, której przez chwilę mogli zasmakować.

\- Nie ucieknę jak tchórz, gdy w obozie wciąż są kobiety – wyjaśnił spokojnie, ale zdecydowanie. – Co z Hoseą? Lennym? Albo Charlesem? Nie możemy ich zostawić, przeżyć swoje wymarzone życie, gdy oni wciąż będą walczyć o swoje.

Rozumiał go. Sam nie chciał zostawiać tych wszystkich osób. Gdyby było to możliwe, zabrałby ich wszystkich z tego miejsca, by mogli być bezpieczni. Z dala od coraz bardziej szalonych planów Dutcha. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić, a honor nie pozwalał mu porzucić wiernych towarzyszy, zwłaszcza kobiet.

Za pierwszym razem było łatwiej, wiedział że prędzej czy później wróci. Teraz nie zamierzał, ale tak jak Arthur był zbyt lojalny.

\- Wiem – zapewnił szczerze, mimo to załamany. – Wiem.

Arthur odsuwał się coraz bardziej, aż nie trzymał już Johna w ogóle i bez słowa zostawił go samego w pokoju.

John odetchnął głęboko i przeczesał włosy, po chwili łapiąc je mocno z frustracją.

Dlaczego tak po prostu nie mogli uciec? Czemu po prostu nie mogli być wolni?

Wzdychając znowu i praktycznie szurając nogami, John wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przyjęcie już zwolniło, ale niektórzy wciąż byli przytomni i nawet zdolni do rozmowy. Arthur siedział znów przy ogniu, usiadł naprzeciwko i patrzył się na niego tak długo, aż ukochany to wyczuł i też na niego popatrzył.

John z trudem przełknął ślinę, gdy spojrzał w smutne, niebieskie oczy Arthura, lśniące teraz tylko dzięki płomieniom. Obaj chcieli wolności równie mocno, ale nie mogli odejść.

Jeszcze nie.

Kiedyś, postanowił, uśmiechając się z żalem do ukochanego, nim ten opuścił wzrok. Pewnego dnia zatańczymy we własnym domu. Będziemy tańczyć każdej nocy jeśli zechcemy. Obiecuję.


End file.
